


Confusion

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Arrow: Laurel/Nyssa - stop" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

  
"Stop," Laurel protested and pushed.

Nyssa was on top of Laurel, pinning her to the mat. She was only half as sweaty and breathless as Laurel and she had just tried to kiss her.

Nyssa held Laurel down, studying her, deciding if she meant it or not. "You want to kiss me," Nyssa declared.

"No," Laurel shook her head and made another weak attempt to get Nyssa off of her. "Even if I did, we couldn't. Sara..."

"I know you're not Sara, you're very different you know. I am attracted to you. You are attracted to me."

"I'm not, I mean, there was a couple of times in collage," Laurel blushed.

"I would be happy to expand your training to other areas."

Laurel laughed. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the exceptionally beautiful ones," Nyssa said sincerely.

This was an awful idea. On a scale of one to deciding to put on a mask and fight crime this was really up there. This could get really complicated really fast. Nyssa was her sister's ex. Nyssa was a dangerous, unpredictable woman. She was a killer. She was caught up in the League. She was the daughter of a massively powerful maniac.

Nyssa was also really hot. She had raised sexuality questions Laurel thought she'd sorted out in college.

With all her jumbled thinking Laurel didn't have time to resist Nyssa's next attempt.

The kiss heightened her confusion.

"Should I stop?" Nyssa asked.

Laurel answered with another kiss.


End file.
